Świątynia miliona lat
center|300px ---- /Intro TP:WWE/ /Pokój zwierzeń jest oznaczany kursywą. ''Jest nią też określane miejsce akcji i czas/ '''Lightning':'' Ta Zoey to najwredniejsza osoba jaką znam! Ale nie odpuszczę jej! Jeszcze poczuje shi-bam Ligtninga! O tak! Shii-bam!'' Zoey: Cóż, cała ta sytuacja jest co najmniej patowa. Nadal chce skopać tyłek tej zdradzieckiej świni, Mike'owi oraz jego lafiryndzie, Dawn. Z drugiej strony nie chcę narazić się Lightning'owi, chociaż chyba za późno... Anna Maria: Cóż sytuacja wygląda naprawdę zabawnie. Fakt faktem że ja i Dakota mamy teraz na pieńku z Mikiem... ale jak popatrzę na sytuację Zoey to w porównaniu z nią jestem w niebie. Mike & Dawn: /Całują się/ Mike: Jesteśmy wkurzeni na Dakotę... /całują się/ Dawn: ... i Annę Marię, ale to nie przeszkadza... /całują się/ Mike: ... nam w byciu parą! /Całują się/ Dakota:'' Mike i Dawn są jak Geoff i Bridgette – całują się jakby miliona dolarów nigdy nie widzieli.'' /Dwie godziny później. Zawodnicy stoją naprzeciw świątyni Hatszepsut. Naprzeciwko nich stoi Chris/ Chirs: Uuuwaga! Dzisiaj mam dla was ogłoszenie! Rozwiązujemy drużyny! Nie ma już Gwiazd, nie ma Mistrzów! Każdy działa na własną rękę. Lightning: Koniec drużyn? Wspaniale. Teraz będę musiał zawiązać sojusz z kimś aby wywalić Zoey. Ale z kim? Chris: A teraz zadanie. Dzisiaj będzie one trochę skomplikowane. Dakota: O, w końcu poprosiłeś kogoś aby wymyślił zadanie? /Śmiech zawodników/ Chris: Czas na wyścig! Każdy z was otrzymuje cztery naklejki ze swoim zdjęciem /W międzyczasie Chef rozdaje je/ Waszym zadaniem jest przykleić je w czterech punktach w Świątyni Hatszepsut - 1. Najniższy taras świątyni, ostatni posąg sfinksa 2. Wgłębienie pomiędzy reliktami na drugim piętrze 3. Górny taras, kaplica Anubisa 4. Wejście – tu musicie wrócić na start. Pierwsze trzy punkty możecie odwiedzić w dowolnej kolejności. Jednak ostatni musicie odwiedzić na końcu. Ale, żeby było trudniej, te naklejki będziecie mogli przykleić dopiero, po wykonaniu mini zadania. Możecie działać w parach lub pojedynkę. Dawn: Mike, my razem, co nie? Mike: Oczywiście, kochanie! Zoey: Hmpf! Zoey: Nie potrzebuję go do zwycięstwa! Anna Maria: Dakota, dołączysz? Dakota: Pewnie! /Pozostają Lightning i Zoey/ Lightning: Nie. Zoey: Nie. Chris: W takim razie mamy dwie pary i dwóch samotnych. Nie ma co przedłużać. Zaczynamy! START! /Zawodnicy rozbiegają się w trzy strony – Mike z Dawn w stronę Górnego Tarasu, Dakota z Anną Marią na środkowy a Lightning i Zoey ścigają się do dolnego Tarasu. W końcu docierają równocześnie, stają po dwóch przeciwnych stronach tarasu/ Zoey: Nigdy nie chciałam, żeby z programu wywalił mnie jakiś mięśniak. Na wyspie mu się udało, teraz mu nie odpuszczę. /Lightning i Zoey spoglądają na siebie z nienawiścią/ Lightning: Jesteś piękna kiedy się złościsz. Zoey: Ty też jak ci spływa kropla potu po biegu. Lightning: Dobra. To było dziwne. Nie wiem co wzięło mnie na komplementy dla niej. Fakt może jest i ładna, ale... dobra nieważne! Zoey: Cóż, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego sprawiłem jemu ten głupi komplement, ale on jest taki umięśnio...aa, nieważne zresztą. Chris '''(głośniki): To zadanie polega na znalezieniu jednego funta egipskiego w jednej z widocznych tutaj licznych posągów sfinksa. Są dwie skrytki po 3 dolary. Szukajcie! '''Lightning: Może kobieca intuicja ci pomoże /Przeszukuje sfinksy pokolei/ Zoey: Nie wiem, może, ale napewno dzięki twoim mięśniom masz delikatną przewagę... Zoey:'' To zaczyna być naprawdę dziwne. To niemożliwe żebyśmy...'' Lightning: My zaczęli do siebie... /Nagle pokazują się relacje i Zoey i Lightninga/ Zoey '''i '''Lightning: COŚ CZUĆ?! NIEE! Zoey: TAK! Mam skrzynkę! /Nakleja nalejkę/ Lightning: Dopiero? Ja znalazłem drugą minutę temu! Pa, kochanie! /Nakleja naklejkę na sfinksa/ Lightning: Proszę, wytnijcie to kochanie! /Tymczasem u Mike i Dawn, Górny Taras/ Chris: (głośniki): Witajcie na górnym tarasie! Przed wami stoi kapłan który zada wam parę pytań. Jeśli odpowiecie na trzy, będziecie mogli przykleić naklejkę na jego turban. Kapłan: W którym odcinku dostałeś POTĘŻNEGO PLASKACZA od Zoey, Mike? Mike: Nie przypominaj mi, koło piramid, czwarty odcinek. Kapłan: Dawn, jakiego zaklęcia użyłaś, kiedy chciałaś się teleportować z Mike'iem na wielbłąda w odcinku trzecim? Dawn: Keonten-se-a-a-i...keateje-re-se-re-we... Kapłan: Mike, jako który odpadł Brick? Mike: O kurde... a liczyć B? Kapłan: Nie. Mike: To chyba trzeci.. Kapłan: Możecie zakleić mi turban. Mike i Dawn: TAK! /Środkowy taras, Anna Maria i Dakota/ Chris: (głośniki): Witamy na najtrudniejszym zadaniu! Anna Maria: O, nie! Chris: (głośniki):Musicie rozszyfrować te hieroglify, które pomogą wam odnaleźć wgłębienie. Dakota: To masz jakiś pomysł? Anna Maria: Y... /Przybiegają Lightning i Zoey/ Zoey: Oh, świetnie. Znowu się spotykamy, ty mięśniaku. Lightning: Mrr. Zoey:'' Do cholery jasnej co się z nami dzieje!'' Lightning:'' Nie mam pojęcia co robię! Shi-bam!'' Zoey: Zobaczmy... Człowiek drugi... palec przycisk... O jest. Lightning: Dokładnie. Lecimy! Zoey: W sensie ty sam? Lightning: Taak, ty też. Dakota: Aha, zawuważyłaś co robili. Anna Maria: Hahahahahha, nie. /Przybiegają Dawn i Mike/ Mike: Tu trzeba te hieroglify rozwiązać? Anna Maria: Tak. Dawn: Proste. Tam z lewej, Majkuś? Mike: Dokładnie. /Przyklejają naklejki/ Dakota: Dobra, nie wiem jak oni to robią. /Mike i Dawn do ostatniego zadania/ Anna Maria: Może po prostu przykelimy tam gdzie oni? Dakota: Jesteś genialna! Anna Maria: Wiem /Psika się sprejem/. Dakota: Biegniemy dalej! Anna Maria: Idziemy! Dakota: Czemu nie biegniemy? Anna Maria: Bo sprej mi musi wyschnąć! /Lightning i Zoey są już przy Kapłanie/ Zoey: Odpowiedź to... 6. Kapłan: Tak. To było ostatnie pytanie. Możecie nakleić naklejki na turban. Lightning: Tak! /Dawn i Mike są już na dolnym tarasie/ Chris: (głośniki): Zadanie polega na znalezieniu dolara egipskiego. Jest ich 6 po 3 w 2 sfinksach. Możecie je znaleźć po naklejkach przeciwników. /Mike i Dawn od razu odnajdują dolary/ Chris: (głośniki): Brawo. /A Anna Maria i Dakota są przy Kapłanie/ Kapłan: Witajcie. Aby nakleić naklejkę na moim turbanie musicie odpowiedzieć na moje trzy pytania. Pytanie do Anny Marii. Jaki kolor mają włosy Chrisa? Anna Maria: Ym...am... no... /Chris ogląda to z Chefem na telewizorze w camperze/ Chris: Jak można tego nie wiedzieć! Kapłan: No, jaka odpowiedź? Anna Maria: No.. blondowe? Chris: No chyba ją pogieło. Kapłan: Źle. Dakota, co to jest: Jest to mały czerwony owoc rosnący na jabłoni? Dakota: O kurczę... Chef: Teraz to jej głupota zaczyna mnie przerażać. Kapłan:'' Jak można, nie znać jabłka?!'' /Na Mecie/ Lightning: TAK! Pierwszy na mecie! Zoey: Nie kochaniutki, byłam tu minutę temu. Zoey: KOCHANIUTKI?! Lightning: KOCHANIUTKI?! Lightning: Racja. Ale wiesz co? Zoey: Co? /Lightning całuje Zoey/ Zoey: O, Light.... Lightning: Nic nie mów. Lightning: Cały ten dzień był tak szalony, że w końcu na mecie zrozumiałem, że ja ją kocham! Zoey: Po całym tym dniu, wiem, że się zakochałam! A był moim wrogiem! Chris: Kwestii wyjaśnienia... faktycznie zwyciężyła Zoey a Lightning przegrał dokładnie o minutę. Ale co to ich teraz obchodzi. /Zoey i Lightning obsesyjnie się całują/ Chris: Jak zawsze, jak zakochani, to zadanie mają gdzieś. /Na metę wbiegają Dawn i Mike/ Mike: Jesteśmy drudzy! I.. Dawn: CZY LIGHTNING I ZOEY SIĘ CAŁUJĄ?! Zoey: Tak. /Wraca do całowania/ Dawn: Co tam oni. My też się kochamy, co nie? Mike: Taaa.... /Dawn wymusza całusa/ Mike: Jak zobaczyłem, że Zoey całuje sie z Lightningiem, zrozumiałem, że tak naprawdę kocham ją... i muszę o nią zawalczyć. Dawn: Mam wrażenie, że coś nie tak z moim związkiem z Mikiem. Muszę to sprawdzić. Tak go kocham. Chris: Jesteśmy chyba w komplecie... Chef: Nie, brakuje kogoś. Chris: Ty, faktycznie. Zaraz a... /U Kapłana/ Kapłan: No, takie czerwone... Dakota: Hm... /Kapłan czerwieni się ze złości/ Kapłan: JABŁKO IDIOTKO! ARGH! /Rzuca turbanem o podłogę i wychodzi/ Kapłan: Po co ja się zgłaszałem dobrowolnie... /Chwila ciszy/ Dakota: Ahaaaaaa! Jabłko! Chris: Facepalm. CEREMONIA Chris: Czas na pierwszą ceremonię bez drużyn! Amuletu Ochronnego nie znalazł niekt, był na jednym ze sfinksów. Anna Maria: Ty, Dakota, my tam nie byłyśmy. xD Mike: A jednak to był amulet! A miałem wątpliwości. Chris: Czas na eliminację! Podejdźcie do stolików i oddajcie głosy. Tylko nie na Zoey /Zawodnicy po kolei oddają głosy/ Chris: A oto wyniki! Amulety Nietykalności dostają: Zoey... Zoey: No wiadomo. Chris: Jako kolejny... ... ... ... ... ... ... Chris: Lightning. Lightning: TAK! /Zakłada amulet/ Chris: Kolejne osoby to:... ... ... ... ... ... ... Chris: Mike i Dawn! Dawn: Udało się! Mike, nie cieszysz się? Mike: Cieszę, cieszę... /Zakładają amulety/ Chris: I ostatni amulet, otrzymuje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ANNA MARIA! Odpada Dakota! Dakota: Szkoda. To pewnie za to jabłko... Chris: Może. Zapraszam do Oazy! /Dakota odjedżdza na wielbłądzie/ Chris: A was zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie